1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of paperboard. More particularly it is directed to the achievement of economies in the consumption of bleached pulp during manufacture of white lined paperboard suitable for printing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional white lined multi-ply liner board and box board comprises a dull grey waste paper base overlaid by several layers made from progressively higher whiteness bleached pulps. The bleached pulp normally contains some white pigment to whiten, brighten and opacify the board and improve its suitability for printing.